


Kintsugi

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Anime, Cloudy Sky Tsuna, Crack, Daily Life Arc, Electric Sky Dino, Flame Active Character(s), Flame Theory and Lore, Gen, Misty Sky Tsuna, Reborn - Fucking with the Mafia for Profit and Pleasure, Reborn as Aria's Father, Seals and the Breaking of, Sorry Not Sorry, Stormy Sky Hayato, Sunny Sky Dino, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Broken, sealed, it doesn't matter which. Reborn leaves Hayato and Tsuna in the middle of nowhere. Neither come back the same. Nor will the Mafia quite know what hit it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Aoife_Prompt_Collection_KHR](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Aoife_Prompt_Collection_KHR) collection. 



> Source of the title: [Kintsugi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kintsugi)
> 
> While this did actually start off semi seriously, it's most definitely devolved into crack. Sorry not sorry ...

It was always Reborn’s fault, Tsuna decided. How else was he suppose to explain the fact that he was in the middle of nowhere, again, with only Gokudera-kun for company? He had two new Manga he’d been looking forward to reading at home, and instead he was cold, and tired, and  _lost_.

At least Gokudera-kun was looking somewhat cheerful, despite the fact that Reborn had successfully frisked him for  _all_  of his dynamite. It was the kind of cheerful that made Tsuna nervous when Reborn indulged in, and he was beginning to think the silver-haired bomber was cut from some of the same cloth. “Gokudera-kun?”

He allowed his inflection to ask the question. Why was the other still cheerful? What did he know that Tsuna didn’t?

“No Flame suppressant. Reborn  _forgot_. He didn’t dose me.” There was glee in Gokudera’s eyes, and that really was worrying.

“Why would he need to dose you, Gokudera-kun?” Tsuna’s question brought the silver-haired bomber’s attention back to him. He was almost bouncing in place.

"You know your Flames are there, right? You’ve felt them when Reborn’s shot you with the Dying Will Bullets." Tsuna nodded, eyeing his self proclaimed Right Hand warily. "And you've seen me light my dynamite without matches. How  _do_  you think I was doing that?" The tone of the other teen’s voice suggested he was genuinely curious.

"I didn't - oh.” Tsuna’s eyes widened. “You use your Flames. But I can’t -" he trailed off.

“You can.” Hayato paused. “Okay. Reborn’s training you to be the Vongola Sky, and Vongola Skies use Dying Will Mode and Hyper Dying Will Mode. They’re both Vongola Family secrets; but well, not secret? More an open secret, and the penalty for sharing it if you know how is high. Set by Secundo and enforced by the Varia, high. But that’s not the only way to use Flames."

Hayato frowned down at his hand, and slowly, one at a time each finger lit with a different color Flame. He scowled at his thumb as if he had to force the last Flame to light. "I have access to five of the seven. Storm's my strongest, followed by Lightning; I have Bianchi to thank for that. Rain is my weakest. You remember what Reborn said were the properties of each?"

Tsuna wasn’t sure what the relevance was, but Hayato’s eyes had lit up, and his Right Hand was entertaining when he was in a teaching mood, so he dutifully reeled off the properties of each of the Flames he’d named. “Storm Flames are destructive; good for making obstacles go away. Lightning hardens; it makes things more resilient. Rain calms, and washes away conflict.”

“It’s a long time since Reborn has had to live on the streets, and it shows. Storm’s good for making a fire, and getting into buildings where you can stay dry. Lightning can be used to waterproof clothing, and a snare with Rain Flames imbued in makes for an easier catch. If we’re going to find ourselves stuck out here overnight, we need food that isn't poisonous, and fire so we can stay warm; I can do the second, fairly easily, but you saw my Rain isn’t very strong. Your Flames are better suited to finding us stuff that’s safe to eat.” The silver-haired bomber was babbling, intent on his lecture, but then he stopped himself.

“I'm getting ahead of myself. What I want you to do is concentrate really, really hard on what it felt like the first time you saw your Sky flame. Hold onto it, make it so real it could be happening now. Juudaime, -" Tsuna's hand caught fire, an Orange flame that danced with purple streaks. Hayato found himself reaching for it without thinking, his fingers still alight with his own Flames. It should have burnt him; it really should have.

Except it didn’t. It danced across his skin, consuming his own Flames, and following the paths they’d created. The Flames took on a yellow tint as they reached Gokudera’s torso; there they split and accumulated at two separate locations. His gut and his head; both ended up wreathed in Flames. The Flames burned impossibly bright for a long moment, and then Hayato's giggling, something Tsuna had never heard before, broke the silence.

"Shamal was right, damn him. Sky Flames are a complete fucking cheat." Calming himself, Hayato shook his head at himself.

"Sorry Juudaime. I should have known better, but -" Flames popped to life on each forefinger, first his left, then his right. First came Storm, even more quickly than it had before, but the next Flame came out orange, not green. "I haven't seen this one since -" he snapped his hands shut, extinguishing the Flames.

"You're a Sky, too?" Tsuna slapped his hands over his mouth as the words slipped out and he cursed himself for poking his testy bomber.

"Was." Hayato blinked and flexed his hand, allowing it to catch with orange Flames again. "I guess am, again? Maybe. I -" he launched himself across at Tsuna hugging him tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm not broken anymore!"

It was all Tsuna could do not to be bowled over by him. He found himself being hugged like he might vanish if Hayato let go. He petted the other teen's hair awkwardly and then concentrated on the feeling that had come with helping him. His hand caught fire again, with the same, soft orange Flames and he used them to continue petting his -

\- his what. What was the bomber to him now? Skies were bosses; or at least that's what Reborn had implied. Rare and cherished and not to be wasted, even to guard other Skies. The nearest  _any_  of the Skies whose positions Reborn had described came close to being guards to other Skies were the current heads the CEDEF and another branch that Reborn hadn’t named.

Except. Both of their Flames were close to the surface, and he'd resonated with Dino, named him his brother; could feel a whisper of the other Boss’s Flames beneath his skin, where they aided his, more strongly when the other was in Namimori, true, but he still felt them when he was in danger, and most strongly of all when he was injured. But Dino had implied that could be more. Would be more if it was politic for him to be more to Tsuna.

"Hayato?" Tsuna hated the way his voice sounded almost tremulous.

"Yes, Juudaime?" Hayato’s own voice had lost something of his earlier confidence, but still retained all of his elation; it was as if he’d realised what the price of what had just happened could be.

"Trust me." Tsuna reached for his Flames, and then offered a hand to the teen he’d been starting to think of as his Storm.

"Always." The hand that met his was also wreathed in Sky Flames, tainted with Storm Flames the way Tsuna’s carried Cloud Flames, and they met in an explosion of Dying Will Flames.

The size of the explosion, the damage it did to their surroundings, should have immolated both of them almost instantaneously, but it didn’t. It was still a stupid thing to do in the wilderness, but it was the only thing Tsuna could think of, the only way he'd be able to keep Hayato if his Familiga tried to take him away now he was a Sky.

Both of them being relatively unused to wielding their respective Sky Flames, using them the way they had left them both breathless and exhausted. It felt to Tsuna the same way it had when the first few Dying Will Bullets had left him, before his system had adjusted, but he could feel the wild expanse of Hayato's Sky, with its swirling Storm under his skin, where no one else could steal it away from him.

"Mine, Hayato. My Storm, my territory. Mine, understood?" The two of them were wrapped around each other, now, and Tsuna spoke the words into the other teen's neck. Hayato just held him tighter, still shaking slightly, but nodding his head, not trusting himself to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

Reborn was the one who found the two boys curled up together like sleepy puppies in a hollow in the roots of a tree. The clearing showed clear signs of Flame damage; he wondered what had caused it, but prepared to wake the teens anyway, Leon shifting into his ten ton mallet form as he glided closer.

But something pricked his instincts, made him stop and reach out, reach out past the fuzzy mess the pacifier had made of his Flame senses. What he felt, when he did, had Leon transforming back into his chameleon form and scuttling back up on to his fedora. There’d been rumours about the child he’d picked as Tsuna’s Right Hand - there were always the occasional one about the more promising heirs. It was a given how rare - and coveted - Skies were, but the rumours were always dismissed when their Flames failed to manifest - or manifested as one of the other types.

Except there were two Skies, curling round each other in front of him, so tightly bonded they were only just two separate people still. Christ, he’d known, courtesy of Bianchi and Shamal, that the silver haired bomber’s home life hadn’t been great before he’d decided to try his luck on the streets, but for his Family to have managed to break a  _Sky_. That said unpleasant things about said Familiga. And their bond was deeper than just Resonance; Resonance would have been simple, would have just been one of those things that allied Skies shared, but it was also Sky to Guardian, twice over, too. At least one was as expected; Gokudera’s Storm to Tsuna’s Sky, but the other - he was going to have to send Bianchi to Italy with that information. Someone needed to warn Nono and probably Iemitsu too before they did something stupid, because the other bond was Tsuna’s  _Cloud_  to Gokudera’s Sky.

Dismissing that particular concern, he coaxed his chameleon back down off his fedora and willed him to shift into an airhorn. It wasn’t quite his normal wake up methodology, but then he wasn’t normally trying to wake up a Cloud; even Skull tended to be violent when startled, and it was an open secret that someone’s Flames influenced their personality as much as their personality influenced their Flames. It was why he’d been concentrating on  _just_  his charge’s Primary Flame once he’d realised that Tsuna’s Secondary was either Mist, or worse  _Cloud_.

The Vongola didn’t need a Sky as trigger-happy as Xanxus was in charge, and if a Wrath Sky was bad when they were threatened, a Cloudy Sky was  _worse_  when you threatened their territory - and his Guardians and the other Skies he sheltered were most definitely his territory.

Tsuna opened his eyes in response to the noise, flipping straight into Hyper Dying Will Mode; only the fact that he was a threat (albeit a known one) seemed to register, but Tsuna had one of his Guardians and a fellow Sky who was still healing beside him and he was most definitely Cloudy, and wouldn't let  _anyone_  take his own from him. It seemed surprisingly easy for him to flip his Storm over into Hyper Dying Will Mode too, and hold him there. Both ready to fight.

The nature of the Flames in the clearing must have registered then, and they both dropped back out of Hyper Dying Will Mode; or rather Tsuna dropped out of it like he’d been born to use it, and without his support, Hayato dropped out of it with far less grace. He promptly crumpled at Tsuna’s feet, and rather than paying attention to Reborn - he had to gape at the two of them, and successfully surprising him was definitely a turn up for the books - Tsuna knelt to check on his Storm. Finding him then to be alright, just as winded and as in pain from HWDM as he’d been the first few times Reborn had forced him into it, he turned to face his tutor, orange and purple fire banked in his eyes.

“He’s mine, Reborn. Mine.” Tsun’s response to his unasked question just received a raised eyebrow from his tutor, and Leon’s retreat back to Reborn’s fedora.

“His Familiga will want him back baka-Tsuna. Especially if he’s now manifested as a Sky.” The statement was a test of sorts.

The purple in Tsuna’s eyes became the predominate colour again. “They can’t have him. I don’t share with people who think it’s funny to hurt  _children._ ”

"You wouldn't be one of my students if you would, baka-Tsuna." Leon dropped down from his fedora in the form of a pair of glasses; and Reborn's lips slid into a smirk. "And it seems like I need to have a word with my older student too; however did you two hide that from me? Impossible children." Indicating Hayato with a tip of his head, "You're maintaining your Flames well, Tsuna. Do pick up your ... Storm. He's in no fit state to walk and Mama's expecting us home for dinner."

Tsuna did as instructed and leaning on his Flames scooped his Right Hand. Hayato was lighter than he expected, and that was the moment he resolved that if the other teen wouldn't look after himself, he was damn well going to do it for him. Reborn led the way and revealed that they were a surprisingly short distance from 'civilisation'; or rather that there was a comfortable jeep, driven by Romario, with Dino perched in the front passenger seat.

Unable to take his frustrations out on the two teens behind him, he instead chose to hit Dino with his ten-tonne Leon hammer, amused when the Cavallone barely managed to harden his skin in time to avoid take the full force of the blow.

"You've been teaching your little brother bad habits, baka-Dino. And didn't I tell you that half-bonds were never a good idea? Fix it, before I do." Leon transformed into his familiar pistol shape, and Reborn pointedly loaded a dying will bullet into it.

When Dino didn't show any sign of responding, but rather tilted his head in confusion, Reborn gave in and shot him. He was annoyed anyway, and he knew Dino's regrets inside out, knew the Cavallone was at no risk of dying, especially given the way he pined over Tsuna’s Cloud; the fact that it made Tsuna react, and he found Leon encased in a block of zero-point - which was not a skill he'd walked him through yet - was just a bonus. Sky met Sky met Sky, and okay, this probably wasn't the right moment to do that, but the havoc that was going to cause was just delightful.

(He wondered what it would take to drag the two or three other Skies he's aware of in the Alliance here, to Namimori. Could he trick Tsuna into pulling them into his Sky, too? Would that make him a powerful enough Sky that the Arcobaleno might have a chance at a Home?)

He wondered, for the entire length of the flare, which bonds would be established this time; his first Student had a dual Secondary, Lightning and Sun; he was still fairly sure that Tsuna had Mist, and Hayato had demonstrated everything but Mist at this point. It was more whether it would be a triangular bond or v-shaped; but he’d take either. Especially as Tsuna would need allies he genuinely trusted if he was going to keep his Storm.

(Hmm. There was Aria; his daughter was of an age with his older student; perhaps being part of a resonant Sky web would allow her to survive the curse longer? Xanxus was a possibility too; he strongly suspected the youngest Vongola of suffering from bond severance before Timoteo froze him; but that could wait until the still-a-teen was defrosted. If he was.)

The flare faded, revealing Tsuna in HDWM again, and he’d definitely succeeded in removing his Seal; that was the second, possibly the third time in the last few hours he’d achieved that state, and he was maintaining it this time. Dino was in HDWM too, though he looked unsteadier; whilst Reborn had taught him how to access it, the Cavallone didn’t have as large a reserve as Tsuna did, Hayato was only on his feet because Tsuna was pumping Sky Flames directly into him to shore up his reserves. Leon crawled back up his arm and reformed the spectacles he’d used to inspect Tsuna earlier, and was rewarded with the sight of Dino’s Flames sheltered within Tsuna’s Sky, and a duo of new Guardian bonds. V-shaped it was, then. And there was that Mist Secondary he’d been afraid of; Dino sliding into the Sun Guardianship was not a surprise. Not given how Sunny the Flames he’d left on Tsuna had been.

There’d still need to be ‘official’ Guardians, but he had a feeling that the chaos from this was going to be entertaining once he finally showed the Mafia what they’d been missing. And if Tsuna had got the hang of bonding this successfully, he was going to push the teen into fully bonding as many of his candidates as he was willing to before whatever was causing his neck to prickle  _happened_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently this plot bunny has teeth; and with my meetings today not being conducive to smut, this popped out instead.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes, Reborn wondered how Luce had planned to fool him about Aria's heritage. Yes, she’d been born more than a year after their curse, but a Sky at the top of their game was entirely capable of manipulating their body, and he wouldn’t be surprised if that extended to pregnancy for a female Sky. Aria had his love for chaos, the underlying bone structure of his adult self, and the mere promise that she'd get to tweak certain people's noses was all it took to get her to come and visit Namimori, with just her Right Hand in tow. That was all him; he’d loved Luce, but she’d been far more passive than their daughter.

Even if he wasn’t hoping that his student would be able to help her survive the curse, inviting her to Namimori would have been worthwhile, just to meet the man she’d finally settled on as her Right Hand. And bonded to, too if he wasn’t mistaken. He’d have to scare the Lightning, just a little - it was a father’s prerogative, after all, but he was definitely strong enough that he could trust his daughter’s welfare to him, and the way they leaned into each other’s Flames was promising, too.

He debates setting up some sort of elaborate introduction - possibly dragging everyone back up into the mountains again, but Aria would see straight through that. It’s easy enough to bribe Tsuyoshi into closing Takesushi for the day, and the fact that the restaurant was home to two Rains, who had saturated the building with their Flames for years, made it a fairly neutral meeting place. And coercing the other Skies he wanted to meet his daughter into attending was easy enough; Dino and Tsuna knew better than to refuse one of his orders, and Gokudera was still almost attached to his younger student, still needing his help to balance his released Flames.

(He'd smirked once they couldn't see him; good to know he wasn't losing his touch; the look of trepidation on Dino's face as he tried to figure out what he was up to now was gratifying.)

"Papa!" Oh, she was so his daughter. But he allowed her the hug anyway, and then hopped up onto her shoulder. The looks on his students' faces were absolutely worth letting that cat out of the bag, and they wouldn’t spread the information any further; they’d understand why Aria’s parentage wasn’t more widely known

"Don Cavallone, Heirs di Vongola and di Falco. I'm Aria; this sadist's daughter, and both the Donna Giglio Nero, and the Sky Arcobaleno for my sins." She tilted her head in much the same way as he did when the mention of his Familiga made the silver haired Sky’s Flame flare aggressively. "I see what you meant by interesting, Papa."

Tsuna eyed the two of them, and he could feel the way his daughter almost laughed at the thoughts that flickered across his face before he spoke to Gokudera, voice rich with his own Flames.

"Hayato-kun. She's Reborn's daughter, and a Donna in her own right. She's just needling you, probably because he asked her to; pull your Flames back, my own." There was a second flare of Flames, this time from his current student, and he watched with appreciation as that brought Gokudera’s back under control again. He’d need to work with both of them on that, but that was an issue for later. He could feel his daughter’s amusement and curiosity at the interaction, and she turned her head enough that she could eye him contemplatively.

“Resonant Skies, Papa? What did you  _do_?” He could see the moment when the possibilities and the changes that this could, would, might make to the future began to register with his daughter, but he was still going to defend himself from that accusation - for once this particular piece of chaos wasn’t entirely his fault.

“I didn’t.” She raised an eyebrow at him, and that look was all Luce’s. “No, I didn’t. Those two,” he gestured at his current student and the teen leaning on him, “did it themselves. I just -”

“Just what, Papa?” then she stilled abruptly, her eyes widening impossibly, and gleaming with orange fire. It wasn’t the first time he'd seen her have a vision, but it still made him go impossibly still, wary and ready to act, but then a smile like a cheshire cat’s spread across her face. "They've changed so much by doing so."

"If I shoot you with one of Leon's rounds, daughter mine, will your lovely Lightning try to kill me?" She looked at him skeptically, then rolled her eyes when she saw he was deadly serious.

"Probably not, Papa. He knows what bringing you back would cost me, and he's well aware of the fact you're trying to break the curse." She sighed and he eyed her warily.

"... you do have regrets, don't you Aria?" he slid four rounds into a magazine and the magazine into Leon who had morphed into his pistol form.

"Yes,” she flicked her father with one finger, “and I haven’t been able to make the jump to Dying Will Mode since the pacifier, so.” He held Leon to her temple, and watched the other three Skies and her Lightning tense. It would be fascinating to see which of them made the jump - and to what degree - unaided.

«click, click, bang»

It was fascinating to see that Tsuna could now make the jump on his own, and relieved him that he would do so in response to Aria’s distress; and intriguing that he could pull the two other Skies under him with him, and support them in maintaining it. Before she had to pick up her mother's pacifier, Aria would have matched or even exceeded Tsuna's strength, wearing it she was, at best, of a level with Dino, but if he could feed Flames to them, then he could feed Flames to Aria -

Gamma also lit up with his Lightning Flame, and Reborn eyed him, willing him to attack him so he could test his daughter’s Right Hand, but the young man had enough self-control not to.

He’d been right, just exposing Tsuna to another, compatible Sky whose Flames were flaring was enough to start the process, and with Aria having invoked their familial connection, and the pacifier, Tsuna had dragged her into his Sky with the other two, his Flames understanding that she needed him. For the first time since she'd put the pacifier on, her Flames were at least partially accessible to her as it’s previously insatiable appetite was being fed by three other Skies. (Or, as he discovered when he looked closer, it was being fed by Tsuna, but the other two were acting as a moderating measure.)

And the amount it was taking was small enough that now Tsuna was unsealed he was barely noticing the loss, not with the way his Secondary Cloud Flame was multiplying the Flames he had access to; he might even be able to support Aria indefinitely without her succumbing to the pacifier, if the other Arcobalenos avoided doing anything stupid enough to require her to use the pacifier’s other function.

(If he couldn't get his daughter uncursed, then he at least wanted a longer life for her than Luce. The chaos that a half-dozen linked and resonating Skies could cause the Mafia would only be a perk. Who to tempt here next? Or given circumstances, who would show up on their own?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked up Falco as a possibility for Gokudera's family name from a fic I read, but I've forgotten which one. However, as for it to have stuck, I'd have to have thoroughly enjoyed it, please take it as an honest homage if it was your fic!


	4. Chapter 4

He wouldn't be shooting Lambo; brat was too young for the Dying Will shot, but Yamamoto was fair game, and he'd shot Ryohei once already. As long as he didn't do it too often he wouldn't have to blackmail Shamal into returning to Namimori to treat him. It'd be entertaining to try and hit the lurking Cloud, too. He could see Fon's teaching in the youngster that wore his face, and if he was anything like the Storm, he'd be able to dodge his shots unless sufficiently surprised. Other than those three, though, there was no obvious candidates for Tsuna’s bonded guardians; which left his student short a Mist, but given the current chaos that the teen was causing, one was sure to turn up sooner rather than later.

Now. Who to start with; he did need to kick Dino back out of Japan again; Aria had returned to Italy of her own accord, but the Cavallone showed no signs of leaving on his own. He was fond of his former student, but the boy had a Familiga to run. It would also be entertaining to see if Fon’s Cloudy clone returned his feelings, which made Hibari Kyoya the logical choice. Where to find him; the obvious location was the school, but the Cloud was always on guard there, always checking his territory. Reborn smirked. It would be a  _challenge_. First, though, to tie his students up.

“You know, Reborn, you  _could_  just ask.” Tsuna sounded put upon. Yes, he could, but where was the fun in that? He whacked Tsuna with the same ten-ton Leon mallet he’d used to knock out Dino, and then tied the two of them together with some of Leon’s patented Flame resistant rope, before melting away to find himself his first target.

He found the Cloud precisely where he’d expected to, lounging behind his desk at the school; the teen even blocked his first shot with one of his tonfas, though he did note that he’d had to use his Flames to avoid the tonfa being damaged.

“You’ve been holding on me, Hibari; did your uncle teach you that?” He ducked the answering blow, and this was  _just_  like sparring with Fon. He got the feeling that the Cloud wouldn’t appreciate the comparison. It took him several minutes to finally manage to shoot the teen, which frankly was disappointing; he was getting rusty; last time he’d sparred with Fon it had taken him less than two minutes to hit him - even if the Storm had then cauterised the wound and kept fighting.

The results were - in some ways - rather predictable; the Cloud’s skin gained a dark purple tinge, and the Flame appeared on his forehead, but there was more self-awareness there than he was used to, and he had to duck a Flaming tonfa as the teen stalked out of the room, still fully dressed.

He followed him across Namimori, as the Cloud chose the most direct line to where he’d left his students tied up. In fact, he was right on time; Tsuna should be about to wake up, and he’d left the two of them perched over a pit, just to keep life entertaining. (Not that he’d planned it that way; he should have got to shoot Tsuna again, but the delay in Hibari’s office couldn’t be helped now.) In fact, judging by the cursing, Tsuna had just woken up, and was trying to burn his way out of the bonds he was in. “Three, two, -”

“Hiiiiieeee!”

“- one.”

 _“For disturbing the peace, both of you will be bitten to death.”_  By the time he was safely up a tree watching events, the Cloud had retrieved the two Skies from their precarious perch, and had a tonfa to his older student’s throat. Tsuna was out cold, whilst Dino was pinned to the floor, and Leon transformed back into the Flame spectacles so he could check on what was happening. The biting was meant rather literally, he was amused to see; and his eyes widened as he realised there was a split bond there.

Okay, he’d thought a Mist would show up, but  _really_. Where was he supposed to find Tsuna a Cloud, now? He jumped down from the tree he was watching from and picked up his younger student, staying well away from the annoyed Cloud, who now had his hand down his former student’s pants. One down, more to go. The blasted Rain better be a Rain though, or he was going to have to hand in his tutoring license(s).

And his current student was  _still_  unconscious. Damn. There went version one of the plan. Version two was slightly more complicated, but still simple enough; he knew where the Yamamotos' private dojo was, and could leave Tsuna there while he went to find the baseball obsessed Rain.

He found the Rain in his father’s restaurant, head bent over homework with the one who had started all of this. The two of them had a plate of onigiri between them; he approved. Gokudera was still dealing with bad eating habits from being on the streets, and anything helped. He waited, patiently for them to be done, and then dropped onto the table and shot them both, point blank.

Unlike Fon’s brat, the two of them did loose their clothes, much to his amusement. Fortunately for them, the restaurant was shut, and the dojo behind the restaurant; Gokudera led the way, and then there was a puppy pile in the middle of the dojo, the two teens in Dying Will Mode wrapping themselves tightly around his younger student. He rolled his eyes and left them to it, returning to Mama’s house for dinner. His current and former students both slinked in about an hour after he did; Dino looking worse for wear, and Tsuna with Hayato in tow. Dino he sent back to Italy, and Hayato ended up following Tsuna to bed, the two of them curling up the same way they’d now done on several occasions.

He left the last of the identified guardians for the following morning; Sasagawa Ryohei was nothing if not  _predictable_. All he had to do was lean out of Tsuna’s window at 5.30 as he ran past. Not that the shot had that much effect, but the noise startles the two Skies on the bed awake and into Dying Will mode, and there’s a pleasing snap of tension that he’s learning to mean indicates the formation of another split bond. And with those two awake well, training could begin for the day, couldn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kyoya taking advantage of the tied up Dino he's fondling, see [Never Look a Gift Horse in the Mouth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10579854) ...


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were comparatively calm, for all that Reborn looked like he was expecting there to be trouble of some sort. Training continued, but it felt like the calm before a storm, like events were starting to catch up with them. They were starting to fall back into a pattern though; Reborn would get a frustrated look, and there would be bullets, and training and exhaustion.

The only small mercy as far as Tsuna was concerned was the fact that there were now five potential 'victims' for his sadistic tutor, which meant he was only being shot once or twice a day, rather than the half-a-dozen times that he would have been before.

Which brought them here. Reborn was nose deep in a packet of papers that had been sent to him from Italy; while he couldn’t read the language yet, some of the handwriting on those reports looked more than a little familiar. He started to ask, but Reborn pointed Leon at him without even raising his head, and pulled the trigger.

"Meet Sho-chan with my Dying Will." Reborn and Tsuna looked at each other and both cursed. Tsuna because he hadn't expected to successfully duck the bullet; and Reborn because he'd seen Tsuna's eyes go Sky Orange in that moment. He'd known that the Seal was broken, but he still hadn't expected him to be able to make the leap into Hyper Dying Will Mode without a round or another Sky in distress. Not for another few weeks.

"What was that -" Reborn rolled his eyes at his question, and hit him with a ten ton Leon hammer, "- Ow! That hurt.“

"Stupid questions, dame-Tsuna." Reborn blinked as the Sky Orange eyes flared brighter, and made a mental note not to use that nickname any longer. He'd have to settle for idiot, even if that was reusing a nickname from Dino. "Go catch whoever that was, Tsuna. I need to finish this paperwork."

Tsuna rolled those bright, Sky Orange eyes at him, and then jumped out the window, and raced off in the direction of the flaring Sky Flames. Unfamiliar Sky Flames.

The flare wasn’t from any of his Skies. That felt very odd to say still, but he could feel all three of them under his skin. Could feel Dino’s Sunny Sky, annoyed with a pile of paperwork, and desperately wanting to be back in Japan with his new Cloud and his little brother, or failing that, to get to go horse riding. Hayato’s Stormy Sky was raging over at the school, where he was sparring with Kyoya for some Kami forsaken reason. And Aria’s Rainy Sky, and the pacifier she hosted was, uh, he didn’t want to think about his “big” sister and sex. Especially not her having sex with her Right Hand.

He tore through the back gardens, easily vaulting over the fences until ... there was the other Sky.

He was relieved. It wasn’t just him that the bullets stripped almost naked; there was a teen he vaguely recognised being pinned to the floor by a white haired teen who was wearing marshmallow print boxers, and had a brilliant Sky Orange flame on his forehead, chirpily introducing himself to the boy he had pinned down.

A scandalised girl, who was almost certainly his neighbour's sister, was screeching that the two of them should get a room. The white-haired Sky took that as a hint, and lent down to kiss his neighbour. With tongue, apparently, given the way he was blushing.

He started moving when the strange Sky's hand snaked under his neighbour's waistband; he very much doubted the teen was into public sex. Especially in front of his sister. But he lunged forward straight into flaring Sun and Sky Flames, that caught him up, spinning him around and whirling into another bond. This time with a Sky who could - would - might still be his equal. But not yet. And now there was a fourth Sky under his, with sparkling Lightning Flames that crackled along the broken edges of the Sky's mind in worrying ways.

Tsuna blinked, and smoothed at those edges with his own Flames trying to soothe them into something less likely to harm their wielder. His touch seemed to calm them, and he concentrated on that instead of the screeching girl; his Rain was coming.

"Shoichi-kun! What - " she went suddenly quiet. Tsuna tilted his head, and Takeshi smiled at him, from his position behind the girl, one hand glowing with Rain, and the other with Mist. It was that smile that reminded him of why his tutor called the other teen a natural born hitman.

"Reborn sent me. Said you might need some help." The indigo hand settled on her forehead for a moment, and then Takeshi dropped her into one of the chairs in the yard, and came to stand beside him. Laughing, the Rain hit the two in front of them with their own blast of Rain. "He said to bring'em back with you; they'll need Flames explained to them, and apparently there's paperwork?” Tsuna rolled his eyes, but heaved the smaller boy, the red-head, onto his own shoulder and left the white-haired teen for Takeshi.

“There’s always paperwork.” He muttered.

Mama was out at least, so he dumped his burden on the bed and dropped out of HDWM; Takeshi copied him and the two boys rolled together again, not even a hair's width between them. Tsuna turned to his tutor and raised an eyebrow.

"Paperwork?"

"The CEDEF -" at his blank look, Reborn face palmed. "The Consulenza Esterna Della Famigli. It's the Family's intelligence agency, more or less. They've sent through several casefiles; there's been an outbreak from the Mafia's prison. You need to read -" he paused, looking down at the documents "- you don't have the ability to read Italian yet, do you; I'm going to have to work on that. Gokudera can read them for you. It'll be a good exercise for the two of you to go through the documents together; it's unlikely that any of them will end up coming to Japan." Tsuna looked at him dubiously.

Reborn left the documents on Tsuna's desk. A wave of exhaustion had him yawning, and eyeing the sleeping teens on his bed. There was enough room for him to join them, and it was very tempting. He gave in and curled up with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smutty conclusion to this chapter can be found in [Marshmallows and Other Sweets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10549096).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Marshmallows and Other Sweets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549096) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare)
  * [Never Look a Gift Horse in the Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579854) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare)




End file.
